Problemas de chicos
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Todos tenemos problemas, y Kid, Black Star y Soul no son una excepción. Cada uno tiene su problema, ¿Y qué mejor que compartirlo con sus amigos y el mundo en general? #3 capítulos#
1. Kid

**~Problemas de chicos~**

_~Capítulo 1~_

_~Kid~_

Maka estaba en la pizarra, resolviendo las cuentas que había en la pizarra.  
De vez en cuando debía agacharse a resolver alguna, y en ese proceso, su trasero resaltaba más, y de eso, Soul se dio cuenta.

"Y ni siquiera se da cuenta…" pensó Soul.

**~Pov Kid~**

Maka estaba haciendo los ejercicios de la pizarra, o eso creo, porque yo estaba pensando en otra cosa, otra cosa bastante…anormal en mí.

Estaba pensando en 5 chicas completamente simétricas, de mi edad, casi con la misma talla de pecho que Tsubaki, que ya es bastante, en bikini, todas sonriendo y provocando.

Genial, ahora era un pervertido como Soul o como Black Star…

Pero no podía parar de pensar en esas chicas, con ese cuerpo tan simétrico, y entonces, pasó. Mi pequeño (y simétrico) "amiguito" se levantó.

Al parecer, quería darme a saber que la escena le excitaba.

¡Pero a todos nos puede pasar, ¿¡No?!

Y para rematar…

-Kid, a la pizarra- dijo Stein cuando Maka terminó los ejercicios.

-¿eh?-pregunté.- ¿Yo?-pregunté, señalándome.

-Sí, vamos, sal- me ordenó el profesor, bastante serio.

-¿Qué le pasa hoy a Kid?-escuché preguntarle Liz a Soul.

Soul se encogió de hombros.

Todos me miraban, extrañados del por qué yo no quería salir.

-E-es que no es un buen momento…-dije sonrojándome.

¿¡Cómo iba a salir a la pizarra con una erección?!

-Kid, sal YA- me ordenó el profesor.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Sal o te suspendo de por vida-me amenazó Stein.

Yo tragué saliva sonoramente.

Después, me fui levantando poco a poco, pasé entre mis compañeros y fui bajando las escaleras hasta la pizarra, sonrojado, quizás con timidez, pero llegué a la pizarra cuando todo el mundo había observado a mi amiguito levantado.

Terminé los problemas y me fui a mi sitio.

Vi a Black Star riéndose por lo bajo, tapándose la boca, y a Soul mirándome mal. ¿Por qué?

**~Pov Soul~**

No paraba de mirar mal a Kid. Estaba teniendo una erección, y lo que pasó antes era Maka enseñando "disimuladamente" el trasero. ¿Es que acaso le ponía MI novia?

Vale, si fuera Tsubaki, incluso a mi me hubiera pasado, ¿pero con Maka?  
Ese impresentable va a sufrir un "pequeño problema" de erección…

**~Pov general~**

**~Por la tarde~**

Soul había invitado a Kid y a Black Star a su casa a tomarse unas cervezas.

Los tres estaban en el apartamento de Soul y Maka.

Black Star y Kid estaban sentados en el sofá, esperando a que su amigo peli-blanco trajera las cervezas.

Soul estaba en la cocina. Ya tenía las tres cervezas, abiertas; así que buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

Sacó una caja, la abrió y de ella sacó unas cuantas pastillas. Abrió 3 y las echó en la cerveza de Kid.

"A ver si se te levanta ahora…" pensó Soul.

Sonrió y le tendió a cada uno su cerveza, sin equivocarse.

-Bueno, ¿y en que estabas pensando para que se te levantara en clase?-preguntó Black Star a Kid.

-Eso-dijo Soul.

-en nada…se me levantó porque si…-mintió Kid.

Black Star le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda y dijo:

-Venga, a nosotros no nos engañas. ¿En qué pensabas?

Kid miró a Soul un momento, y dijo:

-En chicas…

-Hasta ahí llegábamos, ¿pero cuáles chicas?-dijo Black Star.

-¡Eso no importa ahora!¡Lo que importa es que la ha visto todo el mundo!-dijo Kid, intentando apartar el tema de cuales chicas eran.

-¡Si, eso es verdad!-dijo Black Star, terminándose de una vez su cerveza.

-Voy un momento al baño…-dijo Soul, aunque era una simple escusa para no ver mucho a Kid, se le notaba que una de ella podría haber sido Maka.

**~Mientras~**

-¿Te la vas a beber?-preguntó Black Star, señalando la cerveza de Kid, que todavía no había probado.

-No, toma, no tengo sed-dijo Kid, tendiéndole la cerveza a su amigo.

Black Star la cogió y se la comenzó a beber.

Soul salió del baño y vio a Black Star bebiendo, así que preguntó:

-Kid, ¿esa es tu cerveza?

-Sí, es que yo no tengo sed-dijo Kid.

Black Star terminó de beberse la cerveza, de un solo trago, y la dejó en la mesa y dijo:

-Esa sabía un poco raro…

Soul se sentó en el sillón.

La había fastidiado completamente. Por querer joder a Kid, ahora iba a joder a su mejor amigo, a su camarada, a su "hermano"…

Tragó saliva y quedó callado, culpable.

-¿Soul, te pasa algo?-preguntó Black Star.

-N-no, no es nada-dijo Soul.

Kid bajó la cabeza también.

-¿Pero qué os pasa?-preguntó Black Star.

-Me ha visto todo el mundo con una erección…me quiero morir…-dijo Kid.

Black Star suspiró.

-Verás cómo mañana nadie se acuerda y todo está normal- le dijo el peli-azul a su amigo deprimido.

Kid asintió, con un poco de esperanza.

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Vale, me equivocaba, de esto se va acordar todo el mundo-dijo el peli-azul, al borde de la risa, con un portátil en sus piernas, a Soul riendo a su izquierda y a Kid deprimido a su derecha.

-Bueno Kid, el lado bueno es que tu erección ahora es famosa en Youtube, ya tienes más de 7.000 visitas en un día y 6.899 me gusta- dijo Black Star, y no pudo evitar reír mientras veía el vídeo de Kid en internet.

Kid siguió llorando y Stein, en la otra punta del patio, observando a Kid, rió.

* * *

**Y aquí el problema de Kid. ¿Reviews?  
Próximo: ¡Black Star!**


	2. Black Star

**~Problemas de chicos~**

_~Capítulo 2~_

_~Black Star~_

Black Star caminaba deprimido camino del Shibusen, junto a su arma.

Tsubaki no decía nada, sabía perfectamente por lo que Black Star estaba pasando, y aunque había intentado convencerlo de que lo que pasó era normal, él seguía deprimiéndose, aunque para ella tampoco había sido una alegría…

Kid y Soul llevaron a Black Star a un lugar alejado, donde solían hablar de sus cosas de chicos, aunque en esa semana, habían hablado de sus problemas de chicos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-preguntó Kid.

Pero el peli-azul no contestó. Siguió cabizbajo, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Kid y Soul se miraron un momento, sin decir nada, volvieron a mirar a su amigo. Kid pasó la mano por delante de los ojos de Black Star y preguntó:  
-¿Estás bien?

Pero el Dios ni siquiera reaccionó.

Soul miró la lata de Coca~Cola que tenía en la mano y se la lanzó a la cara de su amigo mientras decía:

-¡Black, reacciona!

Pero el peli-azul ni se inmutó.

Soul, ya enojado y un poco harto, cogió a su amigo de la camiseta, le pegó una torta mientras decía:

-¡BLACK STAR, CONTESTA JODER!

Black Star se llevó la mano a la parte izquierda de la cara, la afectada y le dijo:

-Te has pasado

Lo miró con mirada asesina, Soul se apartó un poco y dijo:

-Perdón, p-pero es que no reaccionabas…

Black Star se acarició la mejilla izquierda y Kid preguntó:

-¿qué te pasa? Pareces deprimido…

-Que he sufrido la peor cosa inimaginable…-contestó el peli-azul, sentándose en un tronco y quedándose otra vez cabizbajo.

Soul y Kid se volvieron a mirar, se agacharon para estar a su altura y turnándose, comenzaron a preguntar:

-¿Te ha superado alguien?- preguntó Soul.

Black Star negó con la cabeza.

-¿Se te ha acabado la cerveza?-preguntó Kid

Black Star volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Se te han acabado los condones?

Black Star volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Te han puesto los cuernos?

Black Star volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Te ha quedado alguna?...

Black Star cogió de la chaqueta a Soul y muy alterado y preocupado le dijo:

-¡Un gatillazo!¡Un puto gatillazo!¿¡Vale?!

Después lo soltó y volvió a estar cabizbajo, agarrándose la nuca.

-¿U-un gatillazo?-preguntó Soul.

Esta vez, Black Star asintió.

-¿Tú?¿Un gatillazo? Imposible…-dijo Kid.

-¡Pues me pasó ¿vale!?¡Mi amiguito no se levantó!-exclamó Black Star alarmado.

-Vamos tío, eso pasa…-dijo Soul.

Black Star volvió a coger a Soul de la chaqueta y le dijo:

-¡No!¡A mi no!¡Nunca! Me quiero morir…mi tercera espada ha muerto…

-¡Que no!-dijo Kid, para intentar consolarlo. –A ver, ¿qué pasó?…

-Estábamos Tsubaki y yo viendo una película en la televisión, y a Tsubaki le entró el calentón, así que comenzó a besarme, a acariciarme. Apagué la televisión, nos fuimos a su cama, empezamos los preliminares, pero cuando nos desnudamos y eso, no se levantó…-explicó el peli-azul, bastante deprimido.

-B-bueno, a lo mejor la película tenía alguna escena horripilante o algo…-dijo Soul.

-¿Qué escena horripilante va a tener Sexo en Nueva York?-preguntó Black Star.

Soul se cayó.

-Bueno, a lo mejor comiste o bebiste algo raro…-dijo Kid.

Entonces Soul se acordó y enseguida la cara se le puso blanca, porque como lo descubriera, su amigo le iba a matar…

Black Star terminó de explicarle a Kid todo lo que había comido, nada anormal, y después miró a Soul, y después de verlo así dijo:

-Soul…-con voz amenazante.

Soul tragó saliva, Kid y Black Star lo miraron intimidantes y él confeso, nervioso:

-Jeje…es que…bueno, ayer, en la cerveza de Kid…eché unas pastillas, que eran un castrador químico, para que no se te levante…y como te la bebiste tú…pues quizás..

-¡SOUL, YO TE MATO!-le interrumpió Black Star, levantándose para matar a su amigo.

Pero Kid lo paró y le dijo:

-¡Black Star, tranquilízate!

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme!¡Por su culpa he quedado como un impotente delante de mi novia!-dijo Black Star, furioso, señalando a Soul.

-Bueno, yo creo que se pasará en una semana o así…-dijo Soul, nervioso y con miedo.

-¿¡UNA SEMANA?!-preguntó Black Star furioso.

-Jeje…-rió Soul nerviosamente.

-¡YO TE MATO MALDITO!-exclamó Black Star, para ir a pegar a su amigo.

Kid lo paró y dijo:

-¡Black Star!¡Quieto!¡Cuando se te pase el efecto, te prometo que podrás hacer el amor como un perro en celo!

Black Star paró y preguntó:

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, pero no mates a Soul…-dijo el shinigami, un poco más tranquilo.

-Eso-dijo Soul, todavía sentado en el suelo, porque su amigo lo intimidaba.

-Más te vale que lo que diga Kid sea cierto o dentro de una semana me conozco a alguien que no volverá a ver la luz del sol- dijo Black Star, mirando a Soul.

Soul volvió a reír nerviosamente.

Los tres se dirigieron a clases…

**~Dos días después~**

Black Star caminaba el primero de su grupo por los pasillos del Shibusen.

Todos los demás, cotilleaban y reían cuando lo veían cerca.

"¿qué debe pasar?" Se preguntó Black Star.

Entonces un alumno se acercó a él, le puso la mano en el hombro, le dijo:

-Tranquilo, que para cuando pase eso, hay pastillas, se llaman viagra…-y se fue.

Black Star se quedó extrañado, y luego lo comprendió todo.

Miró furioso a sus amigos. Los dos se asustaron y Kid dijo:

-¡Yo solo se lo dije a Patty!

Black Star miró a Patty y ella levantó las manos y asustada dijo:

-¡Yo solo se lo dije a mi hermana!

Black Star miró a Liz y ella comenzó a correr.

-¡MALDITA, VEN AQUÍ!- dijo Black Star, furioso, persiguiendo a Liz, pero Kid y Soul lo pararon y Soul le dijo:

-Tranquilo, Black Star, tampoco es para…

Pero fue interrumpido, porque Black Star le estampó la cabeza contra el muro y le dijo:

-Esto por lo de la cerveza

Soul levantó su pulgar lentamente, pero se desmayó, sangrando.

Black Star suspiró. Ahora todos iban a pensar que Black Star era impotente o algo…

* * *

**¡Y este es el problema de Black Star!**

**-¿¡Y POR QUÉ COJONES ME TIENES QUE PONER A MI EN LO DEL GATILLAZO?!-pregunta Black Star.**

**Soul y Kid lo paran.**

**-No se preocupen chicos, tengo algo con lo que se puede parar a Black Star- dice aquí, le escritora.**

**Todos se callan y se miran.**

**Le escritora sonríe pícaramente y dice:**

**-Estéril**

**Black Star se hace un ovillo, tapándose la cabeza con las manos, y temblando dice:**

**-no…no puede ser verdad…yo tengo que poblar al mundo de mini dioses…**

**Le escritora se sube en la espalda del Dios y mientras se despide con la mano, dice:**

**-¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!¿Reviews?  
Soul, tú serás el siguiente- eso lo dice con sonrisa macabra.**

**Black Star se une a esa sonrisa y los dos ríen:**

**-Jejeje**

**Soul sale corriendo.**

**-¡Un review= más ganas de seguir trabajando!**


	3. Soul

**~Problemas de chicos~**

_~Capítulo 3~_

_~Soul~_

Soul caminaba triste y dolorido, pero sobre todo asustado, camino del Shibusen.

Cuando Black Star y Kid lo vieron, los dos lo apartaron al lugar donde esta semana solo habían hablado de sus problemas de chicos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Black Star.

-Que Maka no me habla y me pega-dijo Soul.

-¿Y? Lo único nuevo es que no te habla, y eso casi es bueno…-dijo Black Star.

-¡Eso no es lo único! Tampoco quiere escucharme…cada vez que le hablo se va con cualquier escusa…-dijo Soul, deprimido.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó para todo eso?-preguntó Kid.

Soul miró a Black Star, después a Kid, y finalmente suspiró y explicó:

-estaba ayer por la tarde en mi cuarto viendo mi correo en mi portátil, cuando abrí uno con un enlace a una página porno y…bueno, mi amigo se levantó, así que decidí darle una alegría…

A cada palabra, Soul se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Te masturbaste?-preguntó Kid.

-S-si…-admitió el albino, cabizbajo.

-¡Serás pajillero! Pero bueno, eso es normal…-dijo Black Star, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo deprimido.

-Eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que a mitad del vídeo salía 2 zombies montándoselo, porque al parecer era una broma, yo paré, pero todavía mantenía la mano, entonces apareció Maka y ahora se piensa que soy un pajillero y un necrófilo…

-¡Es que a quien se le ocurre!-dijo Kid.

-Eso es verdad, si lo que querías era follar muertos podrías haber ido al cementerio…-dijo Black Star

-¡Que no soy necrófilo! ¡Joder!-dijo Soul, furioso.

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así…-dijo Black Star.

-Entonces, ahora Maka cree que eres un pajillero y un necrófilo-dijo Kid.

-Si-dijo Soul.

-…-se quedó callado Kid.

-prrf-"dijo" Black Star, a punto de reír, pero se tapó la boca con la mano.

-¡No me hace gracia!-dijo Soul.

-Bueno, seguro que dentro de unos días se le olvida todo-dijo Black Star.

Soul asintió, no muy contento.

…

**~Dos días después~**

Soul caminaba enfadado, entonces, sus amigos lo pararon y lo llevaron al lugar donde hablaban de sus problemas.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-preguntó Kid.

-Pues que ayer, Maka organizó una cena para nosotros y su primo. Y a mitad de la cena, me preguntó cosas, porque al parecer él intentaba tratar los problemas de la necrofilia.-explicó Soul, furioso.

-Bueno, ¿qué clase de preguntas fueron?-preguntó Black Star.

-Pues si solía masturbarme pensando en muertos. Si alguna vez había penetrado un cadáver. Si solía pegar a los cadáveres cuando los penetraba. Si solía terminar dentro de los cadáveres…-dijo Soul, más furioso.

-Prrf-"dijo" Black Star.

-¡Sigue sin hacerme gracia!-dijo Soul.

-Bueno, no te pongas así, lo de tu falsa necrofilia solo lo saben Maka y su primo, lo mío y lo de Black Star lo sabe todo el mundo…-dijo Kid, un poco deprimido, deprimiendo también a Black Star.

Soul suspiró, eso no le aliviaba mucho, pero era algo…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Soul miraba boqui-abierto la fotografía tamaño XL que había en la puerta del Shibusen. Era él, masturbándose, con un portátil en la mesa, con los 2 zombies en la pantalla. Y una letras que ponían:  
_**¡El próximo Necrófilo del Año! ¡SOUL EATER EVANS!**_

-Esto casi es peor que cuando Excaliburg nos esperó, Black Star-dijo Kid.

Black Star rió a todo volumen, y todos miraban y reían por la fotografía.

-Kid que bien te ha quedado la foto-dijo Patty.

Soul miró a Kid y él dijo:

-¡Eso por intentar castrarme!

-¡Maldito!-dijo Soul, comenzando a perseguirlo.

Pero Black Star lo paró y le dijo:

-Tranquilo, Soul, tampoco es para tanto- como cuando su problema.

Soul se calló y después optó por la mejor opción: decir:

-Tierra trágame

-Así serás un zombie y podrás montártelo con otro-dijo un estudiante del Shibusen, y Soul no pudo evitar llorar.

Parece que esta semana los chicos, solo han tenido problemas…

* * *

**Si, sé que no es tan bueno como el de Kid o el de Black Star, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Muy bien, aquí tienen:**

**Kid pervertido  
Black Star impotente  
Soul necrófilo y pajillero**

**Y para que no os equivoquéis. Black Star no es impotente, solo fue culpa de un castrador químico, pero su amiguito se puede levantar y romper una piedra si Tsubaki anduviera desnuda por la casa ¬¬, pero como todos sabemos que eso no pasará, se tendrá que aguantar con acorralarla contra la pared en la ducha y hacerle el amor salvajemente…seh, nadie querría estar en su lugar…**

**(Ironía para el que no se haya dado cuenta)**

**¡Hasta pronto!¡Nos vemos en otro fic!¡Bye! ¡Y yo no soy masoquista, coño!**


End file.
